Part 6 (ZTWD)
Part 6 is the sixth part of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' and the first part of Chapter 2: Friends and Foes. It was originally published on December 29, 2017. Plot Synopsis William freezes. In his almost closed eyesight he sees a big college campus with large tents and cars set up around the building. He sees people, a lot of people. Half of them are children playing football. It shocks William to see that they're having fun while the world is crumbling around them. It seems like they don't care. On the left of his vision he sees two men, one seemingly a businessman with a normal black suit with a normal pair of brown shoes with a normal fedora on his hat and the other man looks like a senior army of chief. What they are discussing about is unknown to William. On the right of his vision he sees a big watchtower made out of wood. William assumes that it was built in a very short time. Two guards are stationed there. Speaking of guards, one is nearing William. "I assume that you are new here, sir?" the guard asks him. "Uh, yeah," William answers. "Okay, follow me." The guard and William enter the college building. William notices a lot of candles inside the building, due to the lights not working and to increase the temperature. It takes them a minute to walk around the halls of the ground floor before reaching the stairs to the first floor. The guard turns to his left and immediately right as William follows. At the end of the hallway he notices a door dubbed "Big Boss" with white paint on the red door. The guard opens the door for William. "Enter," he simply says. William enters the room. Around him he sees many paintings and sculptures. On the floor he sees many different rugs for unknown reasons. "Ah well hello there!" a voice louds. Behind the desk turns a chair which now faces William. Sitting on the chair is a man with a large beard and a top hat who rougly looks around forty years old. "Take a seat, take a rest, go ahead!" the man promotes. William sits on the chair. "So right now, I'm going to ask you just a few questions, okay?" "Alright, sure, go ahead." "Have you killed anyone?" "No." "Okay, you're welcomed in! Welcome to Marion Safe-Zone!" "So - that's it? I can go now?" "Well yes! Terry will point you towards a place where you can sleep. Goodbye!" William exists the room as the guard, now known as Terry, leads the way to his new bedroom. They take the stairs up and up once more. On the third floor Terry walks to his right as William follows. At the end of the hall he stops. He opens door No. 40. "This is where you sleep, sir," Terry says, "have a nice stay." As William enters the room, Terry locks the door. "HEY!" William shouts, "What are you doing?!" The silhouet of Terry gets smaller and smaller. William finds out that he is alone. The room contains a bit more than 20 sleeping bags. He notices that three of the bags are not being used. Seeing as he cannot leave the room, he gets in one of the sleeping bags and starts sleeping. Credits * William Holt * Terry * "Big Boss" Deaths None. Trivia * First appearance of Terry. * First appearance of "Big Boss".